


Detroit: Modern 2018

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My OC Is Broken, No pairings - Freeform, Other fandoms will be mentioned, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, and cursing because of hank and gavin, and he has a cat, and he's in high school, and they're spooked out and confused, because I said so, because i love them, bryan dechart and amelia rose blaire is here too, but everyone will slowly fix her, cole is alive, cole treats connor like a big brother, connor is still forever clueless, don't worry it won't appear in all chapters, especially in this fic, everyone will be protective soon, except hank and gavin, gavin reed is not entirely an asshole, including music games and movies, kara is still best android-mom, my oc is also clueless, no beta we die like men, no one will question or notice how similar connor and bryan look, oh yeah luther and alice is not here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the year 2018, and a new uprising company called 'CyberLife' began establishing humanoid androids called 'Androids'.Everyone started buying them, probably kids and teens and gamers.But, unlike the other kids who had families and people who cared about them, Crystal Frey was only a 14-year old girl with her little brother by her side.She was alone, scared, shy, and hurt, despite her brother being by her side. Despite a certain someone secretly caring for her. Despite everything she did a 14-year old shouldn't do just for her brother to grow up a normal life. Despite the 'things' she had done to herself.It was always never enough.But when she decided to buy an Android, an AX400, her life suddenly changes as surprises began showing up.Maybe this time...she wasn't alone.(Or: My attempt at making a slightly futuristic, modern 2018 with our favorite characters to slowly help my poor oc. Also an attempt to get Bryan and Connor to meet and converse with each other.)





	1. Prologue: A Life Changing Desicion

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways! I'm new to AO3 (hi?), so I hope you don't mind any errors. And I'm pretty sure I don't know how to tag (who doesn't, amirite? No? Okay).
> 
> But- holy crap, I didn't think I would actually make this. But the idea was stuck in my mind I had to do it or else I lose interest in the fandom sooner or later.
> 
> Basically a slightly futuristic modern 2018, and how everyone will react to seeing androids. The game itself is also referenced here, but a little altered.

 

_Sunday, August 26, 2018_

_PM 07:37:03_

 

For the first time in her life, she was scared. This was the first time she was scared, since _forever_ , perhaps even _more_ scared than the time her parents were here _(but thank goodness they weren’t)_.

Why?

Well, she was about to buy an android.

That’s right. An ‘ _Android’_. Honestly speaking, the new uprising company, ‘ _CyberLife’_ , began producing human-like plastic robots around five months ago. How they made them, she wondered, was a question she would most likely _not_ want to know. So, ever since then, the news about them had been popping up on the internet and everywhere- almost like a trend, really. It was, after all, 2018. What could she expect?

When the first android was released, everyone had been excited and immediately started purchasing them. But, in her opinion, she had a feeling that the people mostly buying the androids were kids her age- teenagers _(she was fourteen, though)_. Either rich kids, kids who wanted to show off, or kids who were game-addicts. Her gut was leaning more, just a _little_ more, towards the latter. Fornite was still raising popularity, so, yeah. Gamers.

Still, as she stared up at the female android, an AX400 model, she couldn’t help but be enthralled by how… _human_ she _(it?)_ looked. She was just beautiful. Her brown hair was tied up in a neat bun, the uniform she was wearing screamed ‘ _android’_ , a few faint freckles across her cheeks, and just…just _human_.

“Miss? Are you ready?” a gentle male voice spoke up beside her. She jumped a little, turning her head slowly to her right and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at being caught staring at the _(her?)_ android. Her hand, which was nearly covered by her jacket’s baggy sleeves, reached up to her head and pulled the hem of the beanie lower, in an attempt to cover her eyes.

“Uhh- yes. Yes, I am…” she answered, timidly and uncertain, stuffing her other hand inside her jacket’s pocket to hide its restlessness. She probably did not succeed well because the man smiled reassuringly at her, yet his expression was unreadable.

The male employee with brown hair and green eyes had a kind smile on his face, straightening from his leaning posture to call out to her prior. “Well, have you thought of a name for her yet?” he quietly enquired, a kind smile on his lips that appeared a _little_ more genuine than the ones she always saw him give the other customers _(and she swallowed the voice in her that demanded to say “Why are you smiling at_ me _?” to him but_ ignored _it—)_.

Noticing his patient face, she nodded slowly, subtly shuffling in place. She saw him smile again in, what she could decipher, understanding amusement at her action but she couldn’t figure out why. Was her shyness that obvious? Well, she couldn’t help it. She was an introvert kind of girl, and _hated_ socializing with strangers, no matter how kind they were. So, yes, she had a major social-anxiety problem. Like everybody else, right? Right _(no, she was all alone, she just kept telling herself that someone else out there was suffering_ like _her so she could feel at least a little_ better _about herself—_ stop _)_.

The man, ‘ _Danny’_ , from his name tag, smiled at her one more time —thank goodness he didn’t notice her inner turmoil— and faced the android inside the container who had her eyes closed. He neared the container and reached a hand forward, tapping something on the side of it. A second later, the almost-invisible glass shield slid open, allowing her to see the AX400 android’s appearance even clearer. It was still scary, in her personal opinion, how _human_ she _(and all the other androids in the vicinity)_ looked. Not to forget, how almost perfect they appeared to be by appearance alone.

After he did the… _whatever_ he did, Danny cleared his throat, gaining the android’s attention as she _(it?)_ slowly fluttered her eyes —beautiful blue and _warm_ — and gazed up at him.

“AX400, register your name.”

Seeing him turn to her look at her, she took a hesitant step forward, pushing the urge to down to shrink back when the android moved her _(its?)_ attention to her, an unidentifiable glint in her eyes _(hold on, were androids supposed to have something like that programmed in them?)_.

She didn’t know why she decided to choose this name, but she didn’t. In fact, it was her brother who chose the name and she, _maybe_ , liked it.

“K…Kara.” She said, almost wincing at how pathetically small she sounded, almost resembling a mumble. What was she, a scared _five_ -year old? Even most five-year olds were more fearless and braver than her. Like her brother, but he was seven.

But the android only seemed to, somewhat, smile at her, albeit just a little. “My name is Kara.”

She moved back to give ‘ _Kara’_ some space as the android stepped out of the container, her hands moving behind her back in an obedient manner as she stood in front of her. Her blue eyes fluttered a couple of times; noticing her LED, the round ring on the side of her temple, flicker a color yellow, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

“Hello, Crystal Frey. It is nice to meet you.” She greeted pleasantly, her voice soft and gentle that Crystal unwittingly, and microscopically, relaxed her tense shoulders at the sound. How long had it been that she had really relaxed?

Crystal sent a shy, and tentative, smile at the android followed by a small wave, inwardly wanting to just _hide_ behind a wall, like how she always felt. “H-hi, Kara…” Kara only smiled a little wider.

“Miss Frey, have you already paid?” Crystal heard Danny ask behind her, causing her attention to move to the brown-haired male with reluctance. She nodded, her platinum-blonde hair tickling her eyes as it also brushed against her cheek.

“Yes, I-I have.”

Danny smiled, “Well then, you and Kara are allowed to leave now, if that’s all you need.”

Crystal nodded again, fiddling with the hem of her beanie, “R-right. Thank you for your help, mister Danny.” And she meant it, not _entirely_ though, but enough to show her gratitude because she didn’t know what she would’ve done without him.

He smiled, “You’re very welcome.”

* * *

 

  _Sunday, August 26, 2018_

_PM 08:07:53_

 

After leaving the Cyberlife store, Crystal began walking in the road where it led to her home—with Kara in tow, of course. Crystal’s home was, kind of, nearby, so she shyly turned down the android’s request to order a taxi. Even if Kara’s face was clear with confusion at why Crystal declined, she only nodded her head without question and smiled kindly _(why does she smile so much at_ her _?)_.

The two were walking in silence in the sidewalk, with Crystal ignoring the select few cars driving past them and lights blaring about. She subconsciously noticed how Kara was walking in-between her and the road, even if there was nearly no cars around, but thought nothing of it other than that she, and maybe the rest of the androids, were programmed to do that _(at least she hoped so)_.

The silence wasn’t that bad, either. Because it was nighttime, at eight o’clock in the evening, and the first day of school coming up tomorrow, the quietness was pleasant to Crystal. She was usually busy with plenty of stuff _(like managing the house and money even if she_ knew _a fourteen-year old like her shouldn’t do something like that)_ , so having a moment of silence for a certain period of time was, she may possibly admit, rare for her.

While Crystal was so busy with her thoughts, she didn’t notice her companion’s continuous glances at her, eyes darting from head to toe, and LED flashing a soft yellow before dulling back to a calm blue.

* * *

 

_Sunday, August 26, 2018_

_PM 08:22:03_

 

Crystal sighed inaudibly when the sight of her home was visible, relief filling her body at the lights glowing from the inside of the windows. Her house was a normal, two-story modern house with windows as big as a door. There was a fence around it, but said fence that was tall as a tree was covered from up to bottom with thick bushes, practically not visible to anyone unless they inspect closer. In the center of the bush-covered fence was a gate, clear in the finest silver polish.

Crystal looked over her shoulder at the android a few steps behind her and smiled slightly, “We’re home… I guess,” she uttered timidly, immediately moving her gaze away from the AX400. If she looked back, however, the blue-eyed android was smiling at the platinum-haired girl.

“Of course. I will install the location of your home in my software for future preferences.” Kara stated, but stopped shortly when her owner looked sharply at her, blue-gray eyes furrowed in confusion but intensity within its depths.

“It’s not _my_ home, Kara.” Before the android could correct that it was _indeed_ Crystal’s home, the fourteen-year old beat her to it. “It’s _your_ home as well, therefore _our_ home.” Crystal paused, a thoughtful look in her eyes. “You are going to start living with us, after all.”

Kara looked as if something shot through her. That made Crystal panic and before she could try to explain herself _(why the_ heck _did she say that it was_ their _home?! Kara was an_ android _for crying out loud but that doesn’t stop_ empathy _from taking over Crystal—)_ , Kara intervened, a soft, graceful smile on her face. “Of course, Crystal, you’re right.”

Crystal closed her mouth shut, blue-gray eyes wide in incredulity. What the- did she just panic over _nothing_? She felt herself sigh inside her head; she really needed to stop fretting over something so simple.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but what do you mean by ‘ _us’_?” Kara spoke up again a moment later, a questioning glint in her eyes. The platinum-blonde blinked, confused, before realization dawned to her at what Kara meant when she thought back to the last sentence she had said.

“Oh… R-right, uhh...” She stumbled with her words, face flushing up and mentally slapped herself in the face at forgetting to inform the android she had someone else at home with her. “I have- I mean my brother is l-living with me. His name is Con. Short for ‘ _Conbalt’_ , actually.”

Kara had a dubious look in her face—if androids could even _express_ anything, that is. “ _’Conbalt’_?” she repeated in obvious curiosity.

Crystal’s pale cheeks no longer held a red color, but rather a pink one instead. A small smile appeared on her lips, finally smiling for the first time, and twinkle in her blue-gray eyes. “Yeah, I know, it almost sounds like _cobalt_ \- the color. But,” she paused, a small hum passing through her smiling lips, “I think if you meet him, you’ll definitely see why.”

Kara blinked again, but smiled softly at the girl, an unknown glint dancing in her blue eyes. “Maybe I will.” Crystal stopped at that, her eyes gazing up at the android with clear surprise. Kara sounded a little… _teasing_. Could androids…do that? Her smile was also different, too…

Maybe she should stop thinking about this for now. She had a baby brother to come home to, after all.

* * *

Kara lingered behind her owner as the girl manually pushed the door open. She inspected as Crystal took a step inside _(her beanie long gone kept somewhere)_ , a tranquil look surfacing on her face that seemed so different from the one she saw when interacting with the man _(Danny, was it?)_ earlier today. She briefly pondered why, but later knew it wasn’t in her place to think about. Then again, just because she wasn’t _supposed_ to think about it doesn’t mean she _can’t_ think about it.

Why was she preoccupied about this, anyway? No, it’s because she was designed to care for her owner’s well-being, so it was acceptable for her to contemplate like that even if machines were not supposed to.

… _Right?_

 _Software Instability_ ^

Software instability? Perhaps she should run a self-analysis since that had never happened before. When she had free-time, that is.

“Conbalt?” Kara’s attention was brought back to reality when her new owner’s voice rose up, calling out to her ‘ _brother’_ from somewhere in the almost-mansion house. “Con, are you still in the living room again?”

Kara overheard a ‘ **thud’** echo from farther in the rooms, then a young, childish voice following afterwards. “Cry?! Are you back from shopping?!” ‘ _Conbalt’_ , Kara supposed, inquired as footsteps began nearing towards where they were. Kara also could assume that ‘ _Cry’_ was a nickname for her new owner, and she somehow found it endearing.

The android noticed her owner huffing, a small playful grin lifting on the edge of her lips, no matter how incredibly small it was. “Con, did you already forget what I was supposed to ‘ _buy’_?”

The footsteps halted, “Um… _No_?” the boy sounded so unsure and his answer was _equally_ as unsure. Somehow, Kara restrained a different type of smile that was begging to twitch up on her lips. _Amusement_? No, that’s not right. Machines don’t _feel_.

 _Software Instability_ ^

Crystal muffled a laugh behind her sleeve-covered hand, her eyes practically sparkling in… _glee_? Kara presumed that was the right emotion she could think of in the platinum-blonde’s eyes. Eyes that was the color of the sea but with a hue of icy-gray that mixed a _mesmerizing_ color, and a clear window that was the only passageway to reveal her owner’s closed-in nature. And how her ice-blue orbs sparkle with life, something Kara was sure she, herself, didn’t have-…

… _What?_

“Con, someone’s going to be taking care of you when I’m at school.” Crystal reminded, her smile fully genuine in what it seemed to be a long time that even _Kara_ was frozen in place, her eyes widening at the sight displayed in front of her and the feeling of her core fluttering in warmth.

 _Software Instability_ ^

Silence made itself known in the whole room, before the footsteps sounded similar of someone running.

“Wait- you mean you brought an _android_ home?!”

Barely a second later, a boy appeared on the left side of the entrance room, and Kara took her time examining the boy, and also comparing him with her owner _(even though Crystal’s brother might_ also _be her owner, but that was a different case)_. He was, _possibly_ , around the ages of seven and nine. He had short and thick, raven-colored hair that surprised Kara because of how different he looked compared to Crystal, who had platinum-blonde hair that nearly looked white if sunlight hits, and because of how _uncommon_ black hair was. His skin complexion was a healthy peach, while Crystal was somewhat pale _(in Kara’s mind, the kind of pale that was bordering on_ unhealthy _and not because Crystal, probably, doesn’t go outdoors all the time_ and _it was winter, she was sure of that)_.

But what captured Kara’s attention was the boy’s eyes; _cobalt_. Now she understood what Crystal meant. Her little brother was named ‘ _Conbalt’_ with an ‘ _n_ ’ because of his eyes, a dark, clear color of cobalt with a hint of a lighter blue in the iris.

Kara then realized how the two siblings were such polar opposites by appearance alone. Crystal was graceful in all colors, and Cobalt was shadowy. Crystal’s light blue eyes mixed with an icy-gray hue held a hidden undercurrent of something dark and unidentified, while, even if she had just seen and met him, Conbalt’s dark-blue cobalt eyes held a visible flicker of light and innocence.

Now she wondered if their personalities were _also_ different.

The boy gasped in surprise, but his eyes shone with happiness and the gadget in his hands was momentarily forgotten. “No _way_ \- you really brought home an android!” he exclaimed in disbelief, blinking his eyes over and over again as if Kara was only an illusion that would disappear if he blinked, but smiled so wide that what he was feeling was literally reaching his eyes.

“Hello,” Kara smiled kindly at the boy, who was approaching her and his sister, and crouched on the ground to stare eye-to-eye once he was just a few feet away from her, “you must be Conbalt. Your sister told me about you,” she paused shortly, noticing the boy listening with surprising patience and glancing at his sister from time-to-time, and her smile widened slightly, “and also told me that _you_ were the one who chose the name for me. ‘ _Kara’_.”

Conbalt grinned, almost showing his pearly-white teeth, before freezing up, as if realizing something and his cheeks darkened slightly. His dark eyes moved to the ground, somewhat avoiding the android’s gaze. “Do you… Do you like the name?” he asked hesitantly, voice small and shy that in _that_ moment, Kara was reminded of Crystal’s own shyness. They really were siblings, even if Conbalt was really lively and expressive in a span of few minutes of Kara meeting him.

The brunette smiled, almost a grin, and was almost awed by the boy. “Yes. Yes, I do. It’s a really nice name. Thank you for that.” that probably was the right thing to say as the raven-haired boy grinned even wider with delight and relief.

“You’re welcome!” he chirped childishly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped their attention to the third-party. Kara could see that Crystal was holding back a smile, but remained expressionless, almost a pouty face. “I get that we should make Kara feel welcomed at home, but you _forgot_ about me, Conny.” Her tone sounded sad, but it was obvious to both Kara and Conbalt that she was faking it.

But even if the blond was faking it, Conbalt seemed to _kind of_ believe it at the same time as he gasped, dark eyes widening. “I’m _soooo_ sorry, sis! I didn’t mean to!” he cried out, throwing himself onto his sister and wrapped his small arms tightly around her waist, eyes shut closed. Kara almost forgot to mention that Conbalt only reached her below her chest, and Crystal’s height reached Kara’s shoulders.

Crystal laughed openly, soft and lighthearted, and Kara was completely in amazement at the sound. It was like music to her ears, and she subconsciously wanted to hear more of it in the future, and how she could trigger that same laugh again.

 _Software Instability_ ^

“Oh, Conny, I was only kidding.” Crystal smiled, almost reaching her eyes, but not quite, as she patted his hair gently. The boy peered up at his sister with confused eyes as, his frown bordering on a pout. “Really?”

“Really.”

Conbalt was positively beaming and hugged his sister tighter, burying his face in his sister’s chest while the blond placed a chaste kiss on his forehead that was covered with his hair.

As Kara was staring at the two siblings having a moment, she felt something whirling in her core, something that caused her lips to tug down faintly. She felt something _stinging_ in her mind, a feeling of… _loneliness_. She knew she shouldn’t feel like this, but she couldn’t help it. The urge was reaching out to the siblings, almost as if she wanted to know the feeling of being hugged, and remove the odd, _cold_ feeling that settled in her stomach _(even if she_ knew _she didn’t_ have _a stomach)_.

But as she thought this, Crystal’s eyes caught Kara’s gaze, confusion and puzzlement in her orbs, before something unreadable took over as she smiled lopsidedly at the android, something like warmth in her expression. “Kara, what are you doing standing there? Don’t you want to join us?”

Kara was taken aback, eyes widening just slightly as she stood up, arms raised in refusal. “No,” the word sounded uncertain and hesitant, even to Kara’s ears, “no, I… I would just be interrupting the two of you.”

Cobalt moved his head away from his sister’s chest and stared at the android, a big smile on his face and eyes sparkling. “No you won’t! Come on, Kara! You’re part of our family from now on, right?”

The AX400 model blinked slowly, evidently reluctant to comply, “Are… Are you sure?”

Crystal rolled her eyes _(Kara felt like that was a very uncharacteristic thing to do for the blond, but she liked how slightly expressive her owner currently was)_ , and, totally unexpected to the android, wrapped her pale hands around Kara’s wrist and pulled her forward.

Kara didn’t have time to react as she instinctively placed her hands on the siblings, one hand on Crystal’s back and the other on Conbalt’s shoulder, and the said siblings wrapping their arms around the newcomer in the hug. Kara stopped, feeling tentative, but slowly, and surely, returned the hug. When she hugged back, the Frey siblings were happy with the result and hugged the android tighter, more so with Conbalt than Crystal as she only hugged lightly but with enough force to keep Kara in place in case she ran away _(not like Kara would, however)_.

Somehow, Kara had a feeling that living with these two would be… _different_. In a good way! Because how else could she explain the warm feeling in her chest that felt like it was about to _burst_ from something giddy and her smile that felt more _sincere_?

Nevertheless, she would be happy to serve the two with the best of her abilities.

 _Software Instability_ ^^^


	2. Ch1: Promises and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara realizes that not everything was normal in the Frey siblings' life and makes a promise, Conbalt not-so innocent, Crystal having a little of a bad day on the first day of school, and an Android teacher coming to save her.

 

"-rystal... Crystal, wake up..." a voice, clearly feminine, and clearly Kara, softly called her name. Crystal groaned quietly, fluttering her eyes open and grimaced at sudden light that burned her eyes from the windows. What? Okay, maybe she was a _little_ bit exaggerating, but it was true. She was never an early bird.

"I'm up..." Crystal mumbled incoherently, almost inaudible and slightly disoriented, and forced her forced her body to sit up from her bed. Feeling a yawn coming, she covered her mouth and felt tears appearing at the force of the yawn, but not entirely falling. Finally opening her blue-gray eyes, the first thing that greeted her vision was her room and Kara, who was just sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

Her warm blue eyes caught Crystal's blue-gray ones and smiled warmly, an emotion the girl couldn't seem to defy dancing in her flawless face. "Breakfast is ready, for both you and Conbalt." She told her with the same smile, and Crystal felt something warm and odd filling her at those words.

When was the last time someone had made her breakfast? From what Crystal knew, _she_ was the one who would usually make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her and her brother. Crystal knew that most fourteen-year olds didn't always cook twenty-four seven, unlike the ones who were aiming to be chefs. But since it was just Crystal and Conbalt living alone, and he was currently seven, she had to force herself to learn a thing or two about culinary.

Though, she may had been the one to learn _more_ advanced recipes, Conbalt was turning up to be quite the cooking prodigy when she wasn't at home on time for dinner, lunch, etc. Crystal was proud of how attentive her brother was, and how she could trust him to take care of himself when she couldn't. Like how he could bake a simple blueberry pie that always shocked her so much because— _how_ in the world could her brother, a _seven-year old_ , bake something like _that_? Even _she_ couldn't bake a pie!

But a thought suddenly entered Crystal's head. Was she giving Kara too much work already by just _cooking_ breakfast? Crystal watched as Kara began folding her bed sheets and patting her pillows after the blonde stepped away from her bed. Crystal knew the brunette was a caretaker-android, designed to help and assist their owners with whatever they could, but her mind wouldn't let go of the fact that Kara looked human. She couldn't bring herself to treat Kara like...like a _machine_.

Either that or 2018 had too much weird things happening _(2017 was also weird, though, even 2016, 15, and... yeah)_. Plus the fact that everyone –pretty much— wanted an android, also the people who didn't have friends, they could buy an android to talk with or...well, _anything_.

Including that new trending game that was the inspiration of the androids' production and creation two-years ago. ' _Detroit: Become Human_ '.

Crystal had played the game, and that was partially, _maybe_ , the reason why she decided to buy an android in the first place—or not. She only bought an android for them _(somehow, she couldn't bring herself to even call the androids an '_ it' _)_ to watch over her brother when she was not around. _Partially_.

She also fell in love with said game. The graphics were beautiful, the story-line was so realistic, and the prediction of how the future would be was probably accurate—except the part with the humans resenting the androids. It was 2018, and almost everyone didn't give a crap about anything. Like how Fornite had taken over the world, not all parents pissed off with the game and _very_ young cursing because of said game, and the DBH fandom mostly likely blowing up as a huge meme, including Spider-Man. But DBH was better.

Okay, maybe she was a bit biased, because she loved the game and story-line and _everything_ to death, but while all the humans hated androids in the game, in real life, 2018, everyone wanted an android as a friend and something. And it was mostly the kids and gamers—who know? It might change it the next twenty years.

Including that certain main-character her favorite actor she had admired played as. Bryan Dechart certainly did amazing acting in the game. Not to forget his amazing wife who Crystal also admired and adored; Amelia Rose Blaire Dechart. She loved those two to death and _god_ were they the best couple in the world!

...

She was getting off-topic, and really needed to get back to the subject in hand.

"You know, Kara," Crystal started after a long moment of deep thought, stopping the said android from reaching the door —as she had finished cleaning the blonde's bed— and faced her with a patient and confused look _(Crystal grimaced, don't look at me like that Idon'tdeservesomethingfromanyone-)_ , "you don't have to cook for Con and I. I usually always cook for the two of us, so I can manage."

Kara tilted her head, a small frown making its way to her face. "I'm certain you can, Crystal. But," she smiled at the girl, and it still amazed Crystal how natural and genuine it looked on an androids face, "I wanted to cook for you."

Crystal's mind practically stopped for a brief moment. She would've thought nothing of it, if she hadn't notice the specific word Kara had somewhat emphasized. _Want_. Crystal couldn't think of anything else to say other than a weak, "Why...?" her voice sounded so small, but it was probably because it had been a long time someone had cooked for the Frey siblings. Yeah, that was possibly it.

Kara seemed to freeze at the word, her blue eyes snapping to Crystal's blue-gray ones with intensity; as if she was finding something in the girl's eyes to answer a question she couldn't understand. Her shoulders were tense, and her LED was swirling yellow, before something flashed in her eyes, her smile returning full-force as if realization dawned to the AX400.

"Because I want to."

Was all Kara had said before manually closing the door behind her once she stepped out of the room, leaving Crystal standing alone in her room with her thoughts as her grip on the hem of her shirt tightened slightly.

* * *

 

 _Monday, August 27, 2018_  
_AM 06:32:15_

 

"Breakfast made by Kara~! Breakfast made by Kara~!" Conbalt chimed, bouncing in his seat as he watched the brown-haired android place the plates on the table, smiling widely all the while.

Kara smiled, finding the boy's eagerness adorable. "Would it be the first time an android has cooked for you, Conbalt?" she enquired kindly, heading to the counter of the kitchen to grab the food that was already ready in a plate.

As she was approaching the table, Conbalt beamed brightly, his eyes practically sparkling from the excitement in him. " _Yessss_!" he dragged the word, playing with the knife and fork in his hands. "My sister always cooked for us. Like, _always_. So it's a nice break for her once in a while." He added, tapping the knife's head against the surface on the table in a repeated rhythm as he hummed a silent tune.

Kara blinked, eyebrows furrowing in thought as she placed two glasses beside Conbalt's plate and Crystal's plate, who had yet come down from upstairs her room. "I'm sorry, but was no else here to... _help_ you and your sister?" she was _confused_. Of course she was confused, while she knew that both the Frey siblings were orphans, she had once wondered if any relative of theirs were there to lend a hand sometimes.

Conbalt's happy expression faltered slightly -and Kara somehow had the urge to take all those words back- before a sad smile appeared, halting his play on his knife. "Well, yeah... I guess you can say that. I always knew that Cry was doing almost everything herself. Like the laundry, the dishes, and all the ch- _chores_." He fumbled with the word, huffing slightly but succeeded to say it. "I ask her if she had any friends to help her, but all she said to me was that ' _she could manage by herself_ '." Conbalt made hand motions, as if to prove his point. Then he frowned, almost glaring at the table. "I know Cry tried to hide it, but I can see all the time."

"See what?" Kara urged, not liking the heavy feeling that was starting to grow in her gut—if she _had_ any.

Conbalt raised his head to look at the android, and Kara froze at the intense emotion visible in his beautiful, and sad, eyes. Kara wanted to remove that look; it didn't deserve to be there on someone who was so cheerful and lively. "She's always _tired_ , Kara. I don't know why, but she always looked tired, like she gave up on something, when she comes home." A plea of something akin to desperation in his eyes called out to Kara, and she could feel something in her break at his words and the emotion on his face, painted for the world to see.

Those words were alarming, to say the least. A young, teenage girl like Crystal shouldn't look tired, who was so _kind_ and shy to her and anyone. Kara thought that Conbalt meant _tiredness_ as in from a long day from school, but the look in his eyes told her a different story, and she couldn't _imagine_ what Conbalt was going through to see his sister like that. And it seemed that it had happened many times before- probably his whole life living with his sister.

 _Software Instability_ ^

"I promise I'll do what I can to help your sister, Conbalt." Kara stated, her voice gentle and firm with a new-found resolve and objective going through her. And Kara couldn't help but smile along with the boy when he beamed so happily, the sad look no longer there. It seemed that it was the right thing to say, and something Conbalt wanted to hear.

 _Software Instability_ ^

"Yay! Big sister Cry won't have to be alone!" Conbalt cheered, drumming the table with his hands like the seven-year old kid he was.

And Kara realized how...mature Conbalt was for the moment, as it also gave her a feeling of dread because she _knew_ seven-year olds were never _that_ observant to what was happening around them.

"What do you mean I won't be alone, Con?" a new voice spoke up, and the android and ravenette turned their heads to see the subject of their conversation; Crystal herself.

Crystal's platinum-blonde hair was falling on her shoulders like a waterfall- which, in fact, was true as her hair was slightly damp from her shower. It kind of suited the blonde, Kara mused, since her hair was usually flying away softly—but it equally suited her, too. Crystal was wearing comfy-looking hoodie that looked similar to the one she wore when she bought Kara, except it was evidently galaxy-themed. Though her hoodie was baggy; sleeves practically engulfing her small hands and the hem goes past her waist and on her thighs. Underneath the hoodie were a pair of black leggings that blended well, and a pair of purple sneakers. But her blue-gray eyes were the ones that always seemed to capture Kara's attention, as they now held a confused glint in them as the girl looked back and forth at the android and her brother.

Kara thought that Conbalt would explain what they had previously conversed to his sister, but she assumed wrong as he smiled widely, drumming on the table. "I said that you won't be alone, now that we have a new family member with us!" what he said was partly true _(and Kara didn't notice how_ easily _he had lied)_ , but Kara sure didn't expect him to add her in like that. And she definitely didn't know how to feel about it, even if she wasn't supposed to _feel_.

 _Software Instability_ ^

Crystal gave a small, lopsided smile as she approached the table, moving to sit across her brother. "I was never alone, Conny. But, sure, Kara _is_ with us now, and I hope it would stay that way." The blond smiled at the android, and Kara felt warm inside, not knowing why. The thought also confused her, though. Why would she ever leave the siblings? There was _no_ chance that Kara had to leave them. She _wanted_ to stay, and fulfill the promise she had made with Conbalt.

 _Software Instability_ ^

"Moving on, why don't _you_ tell me what Kara made for us, huh, Con?" Crystal suggested even if she knew what was in front of her, folding her arms on the table and leaned forward to her brother, an encouraging smile gracing her rosy lips as she glanced at the food on the table from time-to-time. She knew what was on the table, of course, but who was she to not take the opportunity for her brother to explain?

And Conbalt gladly did, grinning with adoration at his sister and began explaining to the food on the table, making a couple of gestures as well that elicited an amused, and quiet, chuckle from Crystal. The said girl was helping and correcting her brother's grammar like how ' _It's called an Eggs-_ Benedict _, Conny, not Eggs-_ Bentaddict' and whatnot.

Kara only continued to watch the siblings, unknowingly letting a fond smile play on her lips as she clasped her hands behind her. Regardless of how much Kara wanted to figure out the history behind the two —mostly Crystal— she could definitely get used to this kind of atmosphere all day, and probably not wanting anything else other than getting to see her owner, Crystal, smile more.

 _Software Instability_ ^^^

* * *

 

 _Monday, August 30, 2018_  
_AM 07:13:08_

 

Crystal was walking to school, drinking a bottle of iced tea because Kara wouldn't allow her to drink normal hot tea so early in the morning.

Yes, she was walking to school because it was only fifteen-minutes by foot. So she kindly turned down Kara's request for to escort her and asked the android to walk her brother to his school instead. Kara was obviously surprised that the two of them didn't go to the same school, but made no other comment and complied _(though was slightly reluctant to have her owner out of sight, not that Crystal knew what her objective was)_ with the blonde's request.

The school Crystal goes to was called ' _Music & Arts Academy_'. It was an odd, but simple name, she'll admit. The education of the school was really good; she would give them credit to that. And, like the namesake, the school was focused on music and arts only—in which Crystal had both talents of the subject. No, she wasn't boasting _(like she could ever boast a_ single _time, she was way too afraid to try a single attempt)_ , because she could certainly draw, and also play the violin.

That was about it, just drawing _(or painting, whichever she preferred)_ and the violin. Not like the latter was easy. Drawing was- Crystal basically grew up with paper and pencil in hand, so she never had a difficult time with it.

The violin, though... It was harder than it appeared to be when watching other people -or professionals- play it, including the fact that she had only started practicing it for almost two-years. Crystal had to learn how to properly hold the violin and bow _(also keeping a firm grip of the violin in-between her chin and shoulder without using her hands)_ and nearly hurt her wrist in the process when holding the neck of the violin _(that wasn't really true, but it definitely felt unpleasant)_. She had to make sure not to touch, or even brush, the other open-strings. Memorize the placements of the G, D, A, and E strings with her four fingers, attempting the vibrato, learning it in a fast pace, and also tuning the right sound when learning a new, different piece.

So, _no_ , she didn't know why she wanted to learn the violin. Maybe because Crystal needed something else to occupy her mind in case she ran out of options on her ' _what-to-do_ ' list.

Not like it was bad or anything. Now that she knew how to _(averagely, in her opinion)_ play the difficult instrument, she could play her favorite songs, as well as that character's theme from Detroit: Become Human titled ' _Little One_ '. Crystal still loved that game.

Heading back to the topic of school...

They weren't strict, actually, but they weren't exactly allowing the students to do whatever they wish. However, the school was beginning to buy androids as a teacher _(or professor?)_. There was also a fact that she had heard that if an android was damaged, the person who had violated the android would get fined with _a lot_ of money. And nobody wanted to lose two-hundred dollars. Nope.

Crystal unconsciously hummed, peering up at the bright blue sky that was faintly tinted orange as birds fluttered gracefully above the clouds. Was her new teacher going to be an android? She highly doubts it. Affording an android specifically designed to be a teacher was pretty pricey, since most of them were prototypes.

"Hey, girls, look! Miss _Loner_ has returned to school!" someone whispered mockingly, not exactly whispering, per se, or being subtle whatsoever.

Right...

Crystal forgot to remember the one thing she sometimes hated about going to this school, bullies. Seriously, do people still bully each other up to this day? Like, what was the reason for, anyway? Then again, it was 2018, and a lot of people talk crap about each other all the time in the internet and social media.

Crystal didn't know why these three girls were bothering her. Sure, she had seen them back in middle-school, but not once had she uttered a word to them. Actually, Crystal never openly talked to anyone in the school. She wasn't sure if teachers and school-staff counted, because she only spoke when necessary. So she could understand the reason why some students gave her that title, since she never _willingly_ talked to anyone.

 _At least, not anymore_.

"Yeah, she didn't change much this past summer, huh? How pathetic is that!"

A mocking laugh, "I know, right? I mean, like, look at those hair! She could be a old lady only wearing makeup to hide her fakeness!"

Out of habit, Crystal had to mentally correct the girl that the correct grammar was ' _look at_ that _hair_ ', 'an _old lady_ ', and ' _only wearing makeup to hide her_ false appearance'. Seriously, they were fourteen or fifteen-years old now, and they couldn't even talk properly unless it was an assignment or homework? What had the world turn into?

Crystal pointedly ignored their awful –and quite weak- insults that were meant to hurt her feelings, and continued to walk towards the entrance of the school, gripping the sling of her bag tightly. Honestly, compared to the words she usually had to hear twenty-four seven when she was still young...their insulting words were pretty pitiful itself, and childish, now that she thought about it.

She just hoped that only cruel words would be tossed her way, and nothing else.

* * *

 

 _Monday, August 27, 2018_  
_PM 03:07:54_

 

Of _course_ , as Crystal fearfully stared up at the teen in front of her, the world was never on her side. _Ever_. Because now, Crystal was cornered by three teenage girls _(probably two years older than her)_ , and all were smirking evilly down at her. Out of all the times— _why_ oh _why_ was the hallway empty? Oh, right, because school had ended, and Crystal thought it would be a _good idea_ to stay last to collect her violin case from her locker.

Obviously, the three bullies were patiently waiting for her once she had shut her locker door closed.

As Crystal did her best not to collapse on the ground from the pressure of their stares _(it wasn't intimidating, to say the least, but it_ did _bring her back some bad memories she_ hoped _to push away-)_ , she subtly observed each of them.

The one on the left was a brunette with twin-braids. She was pretty, Crystal would admit, but her pretty face was painted with _too_ _much_ makeup. So it was totally destroyed instantaneous. Which was a pity, because she had a very pretty face-structure, or shape, as others would call it.

The middle one, seeming to be the leader was, unsurprisingly, a ginger, but the ends of her medium-length hair was dyed pink. That was also a pity, because her hair looked really soft to touch. The unnecessary color just ruined its beauty. Oh, and she was also painted up with makeup. She was also the one trapping Crystal against the locker, keeping her in place by slamming an arm near the platinum-blonde's head.

The last one on the right was a red-head, who had a very cute face that appeared like a doll. Sadly, her red hair was dyed on the ends with red and blue. She actually reminded Crystal of Harley Quinn. Her red hair was also tied in a high-ponytail, though the cut was short—like Blossom from the Power Puff Girls.

...Crystal was about to get bullied, and all she was thinking about was their appearance. Smooth, real _smooth_.

"I-is there s-s-something y-you're in n-need of?" Crystal stuttered nervously. Oh, there was the required fear when in a situation like this. She just hoped they weren't here to tamper with her violin. The violin-case she was clutching was gripped tighter at the thought.

The brunette scoffed, "Well, looks like whitey here sure knows her way with words." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest as she glowered at the platinum-blonde. Crystal wanted to shrink back in her locker behind her.

"Yeah, and I _really_ hate it when she acts like a know-it-all." The red-head sneered, taking a piece of Crystal's flyaway platinum hair, delicately twirling it in her fingers with a hidden look of awe in her eyes as she felt the softness of the tresses on her skin—before she harshly tugged on it, causing Crystal to let out a pained yelp. The red-head smirked, satisfied with the result.

Before Crystal could say more, or anything, she suddenly felt lighter—and that was an alarming sign. Her blue-gray eyes widened in dread as her violin case was easily taken away from her. "NO! Give it back!" she pleaded desperately, reaching out to the case but was abruptly held back by the ginger as she held Crystal up by the front of her hoodie, glaring menacingly.

" _Oh_ , what's this~? Little miss loner likes her little _toy_?" the ginger feigned surprise, enjoying the horrified look plastered on the platinum-blonde's pretty little face.

The brunette smirked, her eyes catching Crystal's blue-gray orbs before promptly throwing the case on the ground, a loud thud erupting from it, and also a faint audible sound of a string bouncing off. Crystal flinched; lips firmly pursed and did her best to keep the upcoming tears in bay. She forgot to secure the violin and wrap the bow inside, and the chance of the two breaking was very high.

"I think she's about to cry," the red-head giggled _sweetly_ , tugging and clenching on Crystal's hair to the point of feeling her scalp being pulled, and practically scream. What did they want? Can't they just leave her alone? The familiarity of the situation she was in was bringing back unpleasant memories. Crystal was hoping someone— _anyone_ could interfere.

All Crystal could hear was laughter, and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting on her tongue to hold back a scream when her shoulder was roughly shoved against the floor.

"She's a tough cookie, ey?"

"Hmm... You know, her hair is kind of messy...and it always bugged me every time I see her..."

Crystal's eyes snapped open, widening in fear as she pushed herself up with her elbows. The ginger noticed the reaction, and smirked widely, already nearing the blond.

"Oh, let's fix that, shall we?"

Not even giving her time to collect herself, the ginger not-so-gently grabbed a fistful of Crystal's hair, laughing at the blonde's whimper, and forcefully got her to her feet with a hand still on her hair. Crystal was nearly dangling in the air, just standing by her shaky tiptoes.

The red-head snorted, now holding a pair of razor-sharp scissors in front of the blonde, and Crystal felt dread filling her stomach.

"L-leave me alone!" Crystal tried to wiggle out of their hold, but the ginger's grip was tight and firm, bordering on _painful_ , including the extra grip around her wrist.

Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain and the heavy feeling in her stomach grew even more when the red-head leaned in close, wrapping a strand of her blonde hair in her finger and placing it in-between the scissors.

 

Crystal's wide blue-gray orbs remained on the blade, watching with terror at the sight of it getting closer and closer. This reminded her too much of things she didn't want to remember, the hands, the death-grips, the tugging, the _razor sharpsharpsharp blade_ , she was _panicking_ , she couldn't _breathe_ — _why_ was this happening to her on the _first_ day of _school_ -

"Hey! What do you think you three are doing?!"

All four girls looked to the side to see a dark-skinned man approaching them. Excuse Crystal saying man—but she meant android, if the glowing LED on his temple indicated anything.

Crystal didn't recognize him, possibly one of the new android teachers she had yet to meet, but the three girls _sure_ did.

The red-head's eyes were wide in shock and slight fear, a surprised gasp coming out of her, "P-professor! I-it's not what it looks like-" she couldn't finish her poor explanation as the man _(android?)_ , glared pointedly at them, and Crystal absently noted how the three were minutely squirming under his stare. Was he their teacher?

"I don't want any excuses, young lady. I may be new, but all the reports of your bullying are imprinted in my software. Now, what did I say about bullying other students?" He said, folding his arms with a disappointed and expectant look towards the three girls.

The three looked down in shame and embarrassment, the ginger letting go of Crystal and the blond landed on the ground with a quiet ' **thump'** , huddling back away from the girls as she gently clutched her right shoulder and avoided anyone's eyes.

" _Exactly_ , now please move along or I will report this incident to the principal. And he does not like bullying." He huffed, gesturing the three to get out and leave the blond alone.

"Yes, Professor," they all bowed their heads guiltily, giving Crystal one last heated glare, before shuffling out. The brunette scowled, stuffing her hands in her pocket, the ginger sneering, and red-head pouting, like she had been caught red-handed—in which was what had literally happened. They all turned to a corner where the entrance door would be.

Crystal remained where she was, huddled against the wall behind her as she wrapped her arms around herself, head still lowered, while her shoulders shook from the shock of the situation. A moment of silence later, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and flinched from the touch, lifting her head up.

The same man _(or android?)_ , who had intervened, raised his hands, meaning no harm, and smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, it's okay." He said, leaning back to stand up, but kept his gaze at her. "Do you think you can stand up?" He asked quietly, voice gentle and soft. Crystal blinked at him, staring, before slowly nodding her head. The dark-skinned android smiled back and stood up, making space for the blond to get to her feet as well.

Crystal started patting her hoodie clean, though there were no dust whatsoever, she did it anyway. Right when she was about to look up at the man and thank him, a blue, galaxy case entered her field of vision and blinked.

"This is yours, isn't it?" He inquired, smiling down at the blond, while also subtly examining her, in case she was harmed or injured by his students. His eyes narrowed minutely when he found a bruise slowly forming on the blonde's right shoulder and kept a note to self to tell the girl about it.

Crystal blinked again, not noticing his observation, before nodding timidly, a soft blush on her pale cheeks. "I- yes... I-it's mine. T-thank you," she grabbed her violin case and hugged it tightly to her, greatly relieved that her instrument was with her.

The android smiled softly, clearing his throat to gain her attention once more and adjusted the papers and folders in his arm. "You're welcome, miss Frey." Crystal jumped slightly, staring at the android with wide, puppy doe eyes that caused something in the man to feel warm, something _unknown_.

"Y-you know my name?"

He smiled, "Of course I do. I make sure to know all my students' names, including the ones I have not seen yet because I don't have a schedule in their classes." He explained, and Crystal understood. She almost forgot that he was android, so of course he would know her name.

She nodded at him, but then smiled shyly with gratitude and awe. "Still...thank you so much, sir...?" She trailed off, suddenly remembering she had not learned his name yet and felt like ramming her head to a nearby wall, maybe her locker would suffice?

Amusement seemed to dance in the android's eyes as he smiled, warm and soft. "Josh. My name is Josh, miss Frey." He introduced, and Crystal smiled a little wider but flushed afterwards, fiddling with the zipper of her violin case. "J-just call me C-Crystal... You're going to be my teacher, so, umm- hearing a teacher call me miss is...uhh- weird, I guess..." she stammered, flushing up even more when the android —Josh, her mind helpfully said— laughed gently at her, amusement and mirth shining in his...emotion-filled eyes.

"If you that's what you want, Crystal." Josh smiled, ignoring the pop-up in his vision that flashed red when he saw the shy platinum-blonde with gorgeous eyes smile happily at him, looking somewhat pleased that he had called her with her first name.

 _Software Instability_ ^

When Josh had heard the commotion, and went outside his class to see what it was all about, he didn't know why he felt something boil in his artificial veins at the sight of the blond shrinking away from his students, fear and horror visible in her wide eyes. He _wanted_ to help her, and followed his urges.

He also wondered if might see more of her from now on, since the smile he got from her felt like...he had accomplished _something_ , for some reason. The smile he was rewarded with was nice. Really, _really_ nice. Compared to the usually fake smiles and flirty ones he received from his students and others, the blonde's smile was more... _genuine_ and honest.

 _Software Instability_ ^

"But before that, Crystal," he started, catching the blonde's attention as she blinked widely at him, "if you may, would you allow me to treat your shoulder?"

Crystal's eyes widened again in shock, then later reprimanded herself that he was, _again_ , an android. "Uhh- s-sure?" her voice was small and uncertain, but relaxed slightly when Josh smiled warmly at her, something unreadable and confused in his eyes.

"Let's go to the infirmary room, then." he smiled kindly, and motioned for the blond to follow.

Crystal returned the smile, albeit shyly, and followed the android. As the two were walking towards the infirmary, Crystal was wondering if a nice cup of tea sounded nice after this whole ordeal, and maybe since it was Monday, she could see her friend as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can play the violin. Just started recently, and it's not as easy as it seems. But it's fun, though. Sorry if it's a little confusing to read. xD


	3. Tea and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal decided to get a cup of coffee to soothe her nerves after what had happened prior, ends up meeting a friend and they talk, then Crystal bumped into someone she would meet again someday.

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_PM 04:38:01_

 

Crystal walked on the tiles of the sidewalk, watching the leaves of the trees fluttering down to the ground and ignored the loud chattering of people and cars on the side. She was loosely gripping on the handle of her violin case, feeling a little drained from the events that had taken place prior, plus the aching pain on her right shoulder.

After she had been bandaged up and escorted to the school gates by the kind android teacher, Josh, she bid him a small and curt farewell _(not seeing him smile softly)_ before skidding away, keeping her violin case in her arms. When she was walking, she didn't want to head home yet _(and definitely not let Kara and Conbalt know, even if she knew the former could just scan her)_ , and detoured around the place to a certain destination she had in mind. Also, a cup of tea sounded nice.

Crystal smiled slightly when the small cafe she wanted to go was in sight, already seeing people entering and exiting, and some occupying the tables from where she could see by the clean glass panes.

Slinging the violin case over her left shoulder _(in which she felt uncomfortable at doing because she usually placed it on her right)_ , Crystal raised a pale hand and pushed the glass door open, hearing a soft jingle from the bell once she entered.  

The small cafe was small, yet enough to make anyone happy by how... _home_ - _y_ it felt. The soft smell of coffee and tea beverages wafted through the air, and that alone could make anyone enticed. The counter had two employees working behind it, and their usual uniform was a soft brown button-up shirt with beige-colored sleeves and collar. They also had a white apron tied around their waist, giving them a simple feel of welcoming costumers. The tables were made of wood, just perfectly carved in a round shape with a square cloth covering the surface, and a small glass vase with a bouquet of small flowers in it.  

Crystal approached the counter, forcing herself to not shake at all from anxiety when the female employee looked up from the cash register, a welcoming smile on her face. "Welcome back, Miss Frey." She greeted kindly, "It's always nice to have ya visit."

The platinum-blonde gave a tiny smile, shifting the case behind her in a more comfortable position and to avoid touching her injured shoulder. "You too, Miss Laurence." She greeted back, placing her small hands on the edge of the counter. She noticed the woman glancing at the violin case behind her left shoulder, then at her right shoulder. Crystal had a feeling she knew, but the woman said nothing on the matter.

The young-adult woman, ' _Laurence Quinnt_ ', from what her name-tag said, chuckled pleasantly with a dismissive wave. "Ah, always the polite one, aren't ya?" She quirked an amused brow up, smiling down at the teen she had come to favor the past months the blond had visited. "It's always a wonder why kids these days aren't like ya."

Crystal smiled confusedly, yet shyly. "I'm not sure I follow..." did the woman meant her whole life, or something else?

Laurence only chuckled again, "Also an oblivious cinnamon-roll, too." The blonde was even more confused at what that statement meant _(did she remind the woman of a cinnamon roll? Like the dessert? If so, Crystal was pretty_ certain _she did_ not _look the part)_ , and the woman must have noticed this as well as she only smiled widely, before moving on. "Anyways, would ya like the usual?"

Crystal nodded timidly, reaching down to her pocket to grab a coin and began rolling it over her knuckles in a nervous fashion. "Y-yes, please. Just the usual,"

Laurence nodded —after subtly staring in awe at how effortlessly the young teen rolled the coin over her fingers with ease— and began preparing the blonde's beverage as she grabbed a cup and started the tea mix. A simple tea _(any tea, Crystal had once said)_ with milk.

As the woman was making her drink, Crystal took her time rolling the coin over her fingers, her thumb, that had the coin flat on the tip, placing the coin on top of her index finger, just near the knuckle, and slightly lifted her middle finger until it touched the coin in the middle and pulled the finger down, watching the coin roll over the top of the said finger instead of the index. She repeated the process, sometimes looking around the cafe while continuously rolling the coin, before hearing a gentle ' **ding** ' from the bell on the counter, indicating her that her drink was ready. 

"Here ya go," Laurence pushed the cup of tea to the blond, her name already written in a pretty cursive on the front of the cup, _'Crystal'_. The cup itself was simple and quite pleasant to the eye as well—a light brown color with dark brown leaf designs on the bottom, a paper strap on the middle where the name would be written —and now had her name— and a tea-beige lid enclosed on the top, an obvious sign that the drink was tea. "That would be two dollars and five cents."

Crystal fumbled with her wallet she had taken from her violin case's pocket, grabbing the needed amount of cash, and placed it on the counter before grabbing her drink. She looked up at the woman, a small, satisfied smile on her lips. "Thank you, Miss Laurence."

The woman returned the smile, more fondly and more teeth, "You're welcome, ya little sweet pea."

* * *

 

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_PM 04:41:15_

 

The platinum-blonde sighed in content at the warmth emitting from the cup, holding it with both hands to take in more of the heat against the cool air. It also helped to warm up to her shoulder and wrist, and she had forgotten to wrap her wrist for the time being. Her feet were taking her to the usual place she would sit by after getting a cup of  tea—which was a bench surrounded by golden leaves on the far side of the park near the cafe.  

She observed the things happening around her, seeing the advertisement of androids on the new, projection banner, and the tall buildings shining against the sun as it reflected the orange hue sky. Watching some kids entering the playground from the east side of the park, and seeing people feeding the fishes by throwing breadcrumbs on the pond over the fences—with permission, of course.

Crystal halted on her steps when she arrived at her destination, a soft smile growing on her face as she stared at the back of a person, a _man_ , already occupying the bench. A man she had grown to like, and enjoy his company, the past three months.

Almost as if feeling her stare, the said man turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeming to pause on his drink that he lifted to his mouth as he stared back at her. His dark brown eyes, with a hint of gray, that had unconcealed anger swimming in them before seeming to dim down once he caught Crystal's blue-gray orbs, caused the blond to relax and found herself smiling openly.

"If you're here, does that mean you had a rough day? Should I be worried?" She enquired with a slight chirp, approaching the bench and the man with calm steps.

The man snorted, raising his head slightly to lift his drink, allowing the liquid to enter in his mouth, and brought it down later. A small smirk was on his scarred face, messing up his already messy brown hair even more with a hand and slid his eyes closed. "You make it sound like a fucking bad omen, brat. And keep in mind that I come here _every_ _week_." He retorted, opening his eyes.

Crystal only smiled innocently, gesturing the man to move —in which he did so, sliding to the side of the bench— and sat down on the other end, placing her still-steaming hot tea on her lap, keeping her fingers around it. "That is true, but you always look angry every Monday, Gavin." She retorted back, and the man, _'Gavin'_ , huffed in a chuckle begging to escape his notice.

Gavin Reed, Crystal's mind helpfully supplied, was a cop—a _detective_ from the DPD, Detroit Police. He had dark brown hair that was always slightly unruly, brown eyes with a hint of gray _(almost similar to Crystal's, just a different shade of color instead)_ , a faint stubble on his jawline, and a scar on the left side of his nose bridge. Currently, he was wearing a maroon-red jacket _(with a hood)_ that had a black zipper instead of silver, a gray shirt underneath, dark-blue denim jeans, and brown leather shoes. 

The first time Crystal had met the man, three months ago, to be exact, in May twenty-seven, she had accidentally sat on his usual seat when practicing coffee painting—which was the bench they both were sitting on now. He was pissed at first, then was surprised that she was painting, and was quite impressed with the piece she had created when she showed him by his request—including the fact that he also liked coffee, so it was a plus that she had luckily painted with coffee back then _(the coffee she had used were in very small cups, similar to shot-glasses, so not much was wasted)_.

It became a routine for the two to meet up every Monday. The one thing they had agreed on every Monday was that it was a crappy day because of school for Crystal, and work for Gavin. Or —in Gavin's way of words that had Crystal laughing at when he had told her— a _'shitty_ _day of hell_ '.

If anything, Gavin would usually rant about his day, and about his plastic-android partner _(he reluctantly said he didn't mind him...much)_ , his coworker that looked like his partner, who was also the _'plastic-fucking-prick pretending to be human_ ', his coworker's partner, the lieutenant, or _'the_ best _fucking protective dad but won't fucking admit it even though it's_ obvious _as hell!_ ', and the latter's teenage son. Though not much was told about the lieutenant's son, Gavin did inform Crystal, albeit reluctantly, that he at least tolerated with the teen. But the detective still told Crystal that the lieutenant's son was a _'little piece of shit_ ' from time-to-time. And the pranks the teen had done to Gavin always gave Crystal the funny-bone, and always ignored the brunette's disgruntled glare and scowl.

And the past three months, Crystal could say she enjoyed his company, and Gavin could say the same as well _(not that Gavin would actually tell the blond that, regardless of how many times he had smiled in her company than the times he never smiled)_.

"Shut the fuck up, Cry." He snapped back, playfully, leaning back on the bench and lifted the cup again to his lips. It was the same cup Crystal had but the lid was a dark-brown color instead of the soft tea-beige she had, a telltale sign that he had coffee.

Crystal giggled quietly, looking down at her drink and carefully lifted the lid off, making sure not to spill any single liquid, and placed the lid on the bench beside her thigh. She softly blew on the surface, watching the steam that was emitting from the drink disappear in the cool air, and gently took a sip of the hot drink, pleased with the warmth spreading through her.

A calm, and comfortable, silence washed over them. Gavin was drinking his coffee with one hand, and lifted a leg on top of the bench, throwing an arm over it. Crystal was taking small sips of her tea, as it was still steaming hot, with both hands still enclosed around the warm cup. Both were in their own world of thoughts.

Then, Gavin was the one who broke the silence, asking the blond he came to become slightly fond of —and the only one he actually liked to call a friend— a question that had been nagging in his head.

And the one that had been nagging him the moment he had laid his eyes on her. Or, more importantly, her _wrist_ and the way he held her right shoulder.

"So," Gavin started slowly, bringing his empty cup down beside him, side-glancing at the platinum-blonde, "When were you going to tell me your shoulder was fucking injured and wrist bruised?" He asked with a raised brow but appeared to be holding back, including when the blue-eyed teen flinched and then tensed up as if suddenly realizing that her shoulder was injured.

Crystal opened her mouth, before closing it, fiddling with her sleeves as she avoided the man's gaze, even if she already knew she couldn't hide anything from the detective. "I..." she pursed her lips, before chuckling dryly, "Can't hide anything from you, huh?" She weakly smiled at him, leaning back on the bench.

"And you're fucking right about that." Gavin scoffed, immediately reaching out and grabbed the hood of the blonde's hoodie, pulling it over her head until her eyes, and smirking when she yelped and swatted his hand away. Crystal lifted the hood with both of her hands for her eyes to see, moving her blue-gray orbs to glare weakly at the man as a small pout unknowingly made its way to her face. "What was that for, you jerk?"

"For not telling me earlier, what else?"

Crystal pouted, even more, pulling her hood down, platinum-blonde hair bouncing off the confinements of the clothing. "I was going to tell you until you did," she gestured to her hood, motioning it over her eyes, "whatever you did!" She grumbled, placing her tea beside her to avoid spilling in case Gavin did more unexpected things—like that one time he ‘ _accidentally’_ tipped her paint and it splattered on her shirt _(and she_ may _or_ may not _have chucked a still-wet paint brush at Gavin's face, and if anyone asked her, she would immediately deny it, before uncharacteristically laughing deviously)_.

"So...school?" Gavin enquired, grabbing something in his jacket's pocket and opened his palm to the blonde, Crystal blinking when on his palm was two wrapped lollipops, one cola flavored and the other green apple.

Crystal quirked an amused, lopsided smile at him while Gavin glared slightly, in what seemed to be akin to embarrassment, huffing and nudging the lollipop for her to take it. She grinned slightly and took the candy, unwrapping the plastic and spoke, "Yes, the first day of school and I got threats already." Usually, Crystal would be so tentative to tell anyone what had happened, but with Gavin...she really trusted the man _(even if she knew she shouldn't trust a stranger, but he was a cop, and she grew on him)_ , and also trusted him not to blow a fuse when he hears her story of the day.

Gavin scowled, but it wasn't directed at the blond, "Seriously? When can you stop giving people a second chance and let _me_ throw them behind bars?" A hint of anger was clear in his voice, not that she knew why he was angry. Still, it wasn't the first time anymore.

Crystal smiled warily, popping the candy in her mouth and subconsciously hummed at the flavor of the soda in her tongue. "You know I can't do that, Gavin. I don't think I have the courage to do it." She said honestly.

Gavin sighed, almost as if he was done with her when he muttered a quiet, "Fucking hell, Cry." He sounded worried for a moment— _concerned_ , even, but Crystal didn't know why. The said girl only shrugged feebly, moving the stick of the lollipop to the other corner of her mouth.

"Hand me your wrist." He suddenly ordered, staring at the blond straight in the eyes while an awaiting hand was in front of her. Crystal blinked, though a little confused, but complied anyway with a small nod and placed her hand on his calloused one.

Gavin lifted the hand up in front of him, examining the faint purple bruise around the wrist, and Crystal could feel him gently caressing the bruise with a thumb. He sighed again, staring at her wrist with something unidentifiable in his slightly softening eyes. "You need to stop getting yourself in trouble, brat." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, that much Crystal could tell.

Despite it all, Crystal only smiled earnestly at the man. "I try not to." Seeing his clearly unconvinced look, she continued hastily, "Really, I do! But it always seems to follow me around. So, no promises, sorry," Her smile turned sheepish as she used her other hand to scratch her head.

Gavin rolled his eyes and let go of the girl's wrist, only to ruffle the blonde's hair. Crystal yelped, trying —and failing— to slap his arm away. After he was done, she glared up at him, glaring a little harder when the detective looked more amused at her attempt and punched his arm weakly. "Why do you keep doing that?" She uncharacteristically scowled, fixing her hair from its new forming knots.

Gavin only smirked, though something was a little off, like he was startled by the question, but answered anyway. "Has anyone told you your hair is, like, soft as my cat's fur? Hell, even _he_ had soft fur."

Crystal pouted, big doe eyes narrowed in slight confusion. "I'm unsure whether or not I'm supposed to accept that as a compliment, or an insult because you just _indirectly_ called me a cat."

"Probably a fucking compliment, you're welcome, by the way. And you are a cat. Maybe a _kitten_ , even,"

"I must correct you, I am, by no means, certain there is nothing about me," Crystal gestured her hand at herself, "that's _feline_ -like."

Gavin looked a little put off as he bit into his candy, "Fuck, you talk like my prick-of-a-coworker. It's freaking me out," he remarked, pointing his green lollipop at her accusingly.

Crystal appeared a little offended by that, pouting, "I always talk like this and you _know_ that." She defended herself, childishly folding her arms over her chest as her lollipop was still in her mouth.

"Wait, no, I think you're a dog—a fucking _puppy_." He ignored her.

Crystal held back the urge to groan, which would be very unlike her, as she slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead. "I really don't understand you sometimes, Gavin. First, you called me a kitten when we both know I don't _look_ like one. And second, a puppy? Are you serious? There is nothing about me that's even _canine_ -like."

Gavin snorted, "Cry, have you heard yourself sneeze? It was like a fucking kitten. And I swear you're as curious as a pup."

The platinum-blonde flushed indignantly, "I-it was one time, Gavin, and also your fault!" The one time Crystal had sneezed was about a month ago. The two were both talking, as usual, until a leaf suddenly fell on top of the blonde's nose. She was confused, Gavin chuckled in amusement before her nose twitched and abruptly sneezed when the scent of the leaf was inhaled. It was a quiet squeak, but they both heard it, and Gavin laughed like there was no tomorrow, and Crystal was still confused and also flustered at what happened, as she had never sneezed in her life.    

Those were one of the embarrassing moments Crystal wanted to forget, but Gavin, the _jerk_ , always reminded and teased her whenever he got the chance.

Gavin raised his hands in surrender, but that irritating smirk was still on his face and Crystal had to resist the urge to slap it off. He whistled, "Still a kitten~"

Crystal huffed, cheeks puffing up slightly, but moved on from the subject. "Whatever. And enough about me," she turned her body to face him, leaning a little close with open eagerness, and her eyes wide and curious, "why don't you tell me about your day?"

A small smile quirked on the edge of Gavin's lips but went back to a smirk as he relaxed his back against the bench. "The usual, though my so-called _'friends'_ are helpful as always," He looked a bit sour, and Crystal sniggered.

"You mean to laugh at you from afar when you get humiliated by the  ' _plastic-prick_ ' with, how everyone says it these days, ' _smart-talk_ '?" Crystal put out helpfully, though she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Shut the fuck up," he immediately snapped.

Crystal blinked innocently, way too innocently, "I am only stating what you had told me, Mister Reed. At least it isn't your partner, then— what was his name? ‘ _RK900'_?"

Gavin looked like he regretted saying that, " _Fuck_ no! And how many times have I told you not to call me that? We're not strangers anymore, you little smartass." He scowled.

Crystal smiled sweetly and brightly, "I must apologize, Gavin, but I don't think I understand how an _'ass'_ is supposed to be _'smart'_ ," she cheekily replied.

"God-fucking-dammit! You're sounding like the two dipshits now!"

Crystal only laughed at his suffering as Gavin buried his face in his hands, cursing and hissing all the while.

* * *

 

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_PM 05:32:00_

 

Gavin was walking back to DPD, hands in his pocket and played with the lollipop stick in his mouth. He was going to throw it a while back, but akin to the habit he was trying to remove, which was smoking, he left it alone for the time being.

It was odd for him not to smoke, even to everyone in DPD as they always questioned him why the hell was he not smoking?

The answer was easy.

_Crystal Frey._

Yeah, he was fucking wrapped around her little finger, and he _knew_ it. But if he was being honest, he didn't care that he was listening to a brat _(not that she even was a brat, just sometimes when she was a little cheeky shit)_ like her. Not like he was going to tell them that.

Fuck, if everyone found how big of a softie he was over a young girl _(like Crystal, who was so shy, so kind, so adorable, so timid,_ so _-)_ , he would never hear the end of it. But, honestly, like he ever gave a fuck. They could all fuck themselves if they ever bothered him about Cry.

The first time he had met her was when he came out from work because of a shitty day, and a certain _(or two certain)_ plastic-prick. He took his usual coffee from the small cafe he liked to go and headed towards the bench he always goes to.

Of course, that was when he saw someone occupying his bench.

She was just sitting there. Her short, platinum-blonde hair flying away with a soft curve, a baggy black hoodie swallowing up her small figure, a cup filled with tea half-way beside her with small cups of all types of coffee _(from the lightest shade and to the darkest tone)_ , a canvas on her lap, and a thin paintbrush on her delicately small fingers.

Gavin wasn't in the mood for a teen to steal his seat _(he knew he was supposed to be a cop, but he had a very shitty day!)_ , opening his mouth to snap at her, but stopped still when he finally saw what she was painting once he was close enough—just behind her, actually.

The painting looked like it was made by a goddamn _pro_. It was the exact replica of the park in front of him, with the trees detailed to the finest, the people that were previously there, the steel fences, the pond in the center with a fountain, and all that art crap Gavin knew jack- _shit_ about.

He was shell-shocked, and he also subconsciously noticed how the blond was wearing incredibly thick clothing in summer, but that thought was dismissed for the moment because it was not in his place to judge what people were wearing.

So he called her out with a simple, "What are you making, kid?" and when the young teen finally looked at him, he was pretty stunned. Her eyes were so wide, doe and puppy-like. And her eye color was an interesting shade of light blue, but around the iris was a clear hue of gray, almost similar to his eyes. Her eyelashes were damn blonde, the color of her hair. Like her hands, she had pale skin, but her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink and plump lips rosy as well. And if he didn't know she was human, he would've thought she was a _fucking_ android because— _holy shit_ she looked like a doll.

 _(And no, he was not a pedophile, you fuckers! He just knows how to appreciate_ beauty _, so fuck off if he ever told anyone about this and look at him strangely!)_

Back to the topic...

The reason he had stopped smoking was that of Cry. The first time she had seen him smoking when the two of them met for already a whole month, the brat was so concerned and incredibly bothered by the sight of the cigar. He could understand the concern, sure, it could cause cancer and all the other shitty diseases, but the bothered part...it left him unsettled for a long time since he had seen that look of her face.     

Like, fucking _hell_ \- she looked like she was going to have a breakdown. Her big, adorable _puppy_ -like eyes were glossy with unshed tears, her lips were pursed, a pained look clear on her porcelain-pale face, and small delicate hands shaking and hesitating to move towards him.

He didn't like that look.

He _fucking_ _hated_ that look.

Gavin wanted to ask why— _demand_ why she was so fearful near a thing that emitted smoke. But he didn't. He couldn't ask the blond, and decided to just tell her that- 

_"I can stop smoking if it bothers you." He said, raising a questionable brow as he lowered his cigarette, but tried his best to hide what he was actually feeling to just throw the fucking cigarette away._

_Crystal looked up at him, her wide blue-gray doe eyes unknowingly big as a curious puppy’s and smiled so sadly and with so much understanding that Gavin suddenly felt like punching someone in the face. "No, it's okay. You don't have to stop because of me. I understand that most adults smoke for stress relief and... others, of some sorts." Despite what she had said, the detective could see the concern and uncertainty shining in her eyes._

_Gavin scoffed, leaning forward and flicked the girl's small nose, resisting the urge to smirk when the blond squeaked cutely and recoiled to glare weakly at him with her pale hands covering her nose. "What was that for?"_

_"For being too nice,"_ and understanding _, he added in his head with a mental frown, "Now shut the_ hell _up and let me stop smoking because_ you _don't like it."_

 _Crystal looked like she was about to retort, but stopped short, blinking at him for a moment, before a genuine smile appeared on her face. Not her usual lopsided, not a_ small _one either, but a fucking_ genuine smile _that made her look more open and_ fucking _adorable._

 _"Thank you...Gavin."_ That was also the first time she had said his first name, not mister Reed.

 _Gavin felt his face heating up and instead ruffled the platinum-blonde's hair, causing her to yelp and try to push his hand away while he looked to the opposite direction, his other hand covering his mouth to hide the smile. "Shut the fuck up, Cry."_ That was also the first time Gavin had called the blond with the nickname she asked him to call her before. And the smile he was rewarded with was so fucking worth it.

So yeah, it had been probably two months since he stopped smoking, and it was obvious by now that the whole department was confused and shocked by the unexpected change.   

Also, Gavin couldn’t remember how many times Crystal had unknowingly displayed the puppy-dog eyes at him. Like earlier when she was curious _(she was always curious, like an actual pup)_ about how his day had been and how she pouted so fucking _cutely_ that her doe eyes were practically shining against the sunlight.

But he was also pissed off because the girl he became so fond of _(hell, it was rare for him to be fond of anyone)_ was bullied for no reason at all. What kind of dumb fucks would threaten a sweet, shy, and so kind girl like Crystal Frey? A bunch of fucking idiots, of course.

The sight of the platinum-blonde’s bruised wrist was still imprinted in his mind, though. He didn’t like it at all, because while the detective had seen far worse types of injuries, seeing it on Crystal’s wrist just… _disturbed_ him, for a reason even he couldn’t understand.

But when he said that Crystal’s hair was as soft as his cat’s, he wasn’t lying. Her hair was so fucking soft, and her expression whenever Gavin mussed up her platinum tresses _(big doe eyes wide and shocked, rosy lips parted open like she couldn’t even form words, before glaring like an angry baby kitten)_ always, somehow, made his day worth it. The thought alone bought a small smile on his face.

“Uh-oh, why is the ‘ _king-of-assholes_ ’ here smiling like something good happened?” and his good mood was ruined almost immediately as Gavin scowled, whipping his head to glare at the grinning teen behind a few desks away from him. Behind Cole was his father and android, Hank Anderson and Connor, with the former rolling his eyes at his son and gave up warning him to ‘ _leave the asshole alone_ ’. Connor only blinked at them, confused.

Gavin heard it what the lieutenant had said but raised a hand and promptly flipped the dark-haired teen off, ignoring everyone else, “Fuck off, Cole. You just ruined my mood, you little shit.”

The seventeen-year-old teen, Cole Anderson, continued grinning that annoying grin at the detective and whistled. “Really? I didn’t know you can have a good mood,” he retorted cheekily, before high-fiving his father behind him when Hank snorted a laugh.

“Just fuck off,” Gavin growled at them before he felt someone tap on his shoulder. The detective turned around to see his plastic partner, looking apathetic and bored with sharp blue eyes staring at him while holding a cup of water. Gavin scowled, "The fuck do you want?" he spat, not exactly expecting a reply from the Connor-lookalike.

The RK900, or nicknamed ‘ _Nines’_ around the department, barely blinked at Gavin's rude tone. "Giving you a glass of water, since it seems that you have already taken your usual dose of caffeine," He stated monotonously, voice even and clipped as usual, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gavin looked surprised and creeped out, “How the hell-“ he stopped himself short when he remembered that the plastic-prick of his partner was an advanced android that could scan him, similar to Conner, just more…uhh…fuck it, _advanced_.

He groaned, turning his chair to face the computer screen in front of him. "Fucking whatever, just stop scanning me, it's creepy as hell," Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. He flipped off the Anderson teen he almost forgot off with a finger, and Cole just sniggered. 

Nines stared; about to retort something back, before something else caught his attention. The scent of cologne on Gavin's hands and the cologne he identified was specifically for female humans, the scent of the brand named ‘ _White Rose_ ’.

“Detective, if you don’t mind me asking, you have been interacting with a female when you were away?” he asked, but it didn’t sound like a question and Gavin knew that. And Gavin _also_ knew that the statement seemed to move a lot of eyes and ears to him and his plastic-partner. _Fuck_.

“Yes, I fucking _mind_.” Gavin spat the word out, wanting to get the android off his back, and also the curious and attentive eyes on him. Oh, and would you look at _that_? Even Cole and Hank were silent and listening in, including Connor, the _other_ plastic-prick. _Double fuck_.

Before any of them could say anything to the detective, Gavin was already on his feet and heading towards the restroom, giving everyone the finger looking his way and scowl while he was at it.

Nines blinked, scanning his ‘ _partner’_ before he was out of sight and noticed his stress levels at a thirty.

 _And the consumption of something sweet-- like a candy, and the wrapper of said candy still inside Gavin’s pocket_.

And none of them seem to notice Cole sneaking out of the building, looking down at his watch and cursing silently.

* * *

 

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_PM 05:39:52_

 

After the talk she had with Gavin, Crystal's mood was up and high again as she nearly skipped on her steps, a small, bright smile on her face as the lollipop Gavin had given her and hadn't finished yet, hung in her mouth. She was heading home, slinging her violin case over her left shoulder _(and was glad that nothing was broken, except some few strings ripped apart from the bow, and she didn’t know if whether or not she was supposed to feel_ relieved _that it was a few strings, or in_ horror _that for the first time since she had gotten the violin,_ something _was broken)_.

How would Kara react, though? The thought alone nearly caused Crystal's steps to falter. The android probably might not take it too well, and the blond wondered if she'll get scolded for that. But if Crystal was honest, she didn't mind someone like Kara to scold her. Even if she had just bought the android yesterday, she already felt that Kara already made a place for herself in their home. Also, it had already been a long time since Crystal was last scolded or lectured by someone she cared about-

"Look out!” A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she whipped her head to the side, eyes widening when she realized someone was about to crash onto her with a bicycle.

Luckily for Crystal, she had fast reflexes and immediately side-stepped out of the way, clutching her violin case to her chest.

Unluckily for the teen _(Crystal observed was a male teen, perhaps older than her by three or four years)_ , his bicycle crashed onto the wall- but also leaped out of the bike just in time, too.

He rolled on the ground for a moment before abruptly crashing into a trash bin, shoulder getting slammed and yelped in the process. Crystal winced sympathetically, knowing what the feeling was like.

Mentally shaking her thoughts away, Crystal hesitantly and slowly approached the teen, bending down slightly to get a good look at his face. "U-umm... a-are you all right?" she asked, almost resembling a squeak, now crouching in front of the teen with her case in-between her knees and chest.

The teen was still for a moment, before abruptly sitting upright, startling the poor platinum-blonde, and rubbed the back of his head with a groan and eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm great, nothing hurts like hell." Irritation and sarcasm were clear in his tone, but Crystal didn't seem to notice it as she neared a little closer. She furrowed her eyebrows, a concerned frown on her face as she raised her hand timidly, "Are you sure? T-that looked like big impact if you ask me."

The male groaned, ruffling his dark brown hair briefly before finally opening his eyes, showing Crystal clear blue orbs that were a shade darker than hers. "Jeez, I said I'm fi-" he stopped himself, eyes widening and mouth hanging open at the sight of the platinum-blonde in front of him. He looked to be in shock, also in a daze, it seemed, and that caused Crystal to shift uncomfortably at the stare.

"Are-- uhh, you okay?" she asked again, bringing her hand back down to her knees.

That seemed to snap the teen from whatever thought he was in as he smiled sheepishly, "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bump in the road," He assured, and Crystal didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"Why were you in a hurry?" she couldn't help but ask as she unconsciously tilted her head to one side, blue-gray doe eyes wide with open curiosity. Crystal knew she shouldn't be talking to strangers, but she always somehow knew who was good or bad. Call it instinct, she guessed _(she could always run away if she was wrong)_.

The teen huffed, standing up and wincing slightly at the throb in his shoulders and stretched his arms. He didn't want to tell anyone his business, but something about the girl's _puppy_ -like _(the hell-- how could_ someone _have eyes like that?)_ eyes told him not to say no, for some reason. "I'm shopping for dinner tonight and realized that the sale was going to be over in three hours."

Crystal blinked, her mouth forming a small circle of understanding and nodded slightly. "Oh, okay." she tilted her head again; a firm frown on her face. "But I advise not to ride too fast; it could lead to possible future accidents." She unknowingly scolded; also standing up from her crouching position and looked up at the teen _(Crystal only reached above his shoulders, as he was nearly the same height as Kara, and inwardly pouted at the realization of how short she was)_.

The teen blinked owlishly at her, before suddenly barking out a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach. Crystal was taken aback, and maybe felt a little offended as she pouted indignantly, "H- _hey_! What's so funny?" he reminded her a bit of Gavin, so she wasn't that pleased.

He wiped an invisible tear in his eye, grinning broadly at the blond. "Sorry, but how you talked reminded me of my brother- who's an _android_ , by the way,"

It was Crystal's turn to blink slowly, bewildered, "An Android for a brother?" she repeated cluelessly, adjusting her hold on the case.

The teen shrugged, not bothered by it, and walked to his fallen bicycle. "Yup, not that he knows it, though. I swear he's as dense as a rock sometimes," he commented, pulling his bike back up and dusted it off.

Crystal didn't know how to make of that comment and just smiled shyly. She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set and turned back to the older teen. "Well, I hope that message gets through his head soon," she said, and the teen blinked at her before grinning brightly.

"You're right,"

Crystal smiled at him before turning around, about to walk back home, before she was called once more.

"Wait a minute," he stopped her, hand outstretched, and Crystal looked over her shoulder with a questioning look.

"We probably might not see each other again, but what's your name?" he asked, eyes showing his curiosity for her name and kindness in his tone. Crystal was reluctant to say _(after all, she had just met him)_ but after a quick consideration, she inwardly shrugged and gave a small, lopsided smile.

"Crystal," she told him, not very keen on giving the teen her last name just yet since they barely knew each other. Who knows, maybe they _might_ see each other again, and Crystal didn't mind... _much_. They were still strangers, maybe _acquaintances_ , even.

The teen grinned happily, giving the platinum-blonde a salute, and had already noticed how she didn't give him her last name. Well, he knew why, but two can play that game. "Name's Cole, don't forget that the next time we meet, 'kay?" And indeed, he somehow wanted to meet her again, if only not in an unfortunate situation with him crashing on a wall and a trash bin. He was just lucky that there weren't that many people who had witnessed what had happened.

Crystal's lopsided smile grew just a little wider, "I won't," this might also be the first time Crystal had spoken with someone her age if she excluded the part that he was probably in his senior high-school days.

* * *

 

_Monday, August 27, 2018_

_PM 06:03:17_

 

And Crystal had predicted it right. The moment she stepped foot into her home, Kara had been alerted immediately and was fussing around and tending to the blonde’s wounds like a mother-hen _(Crystal felt undeniably warm, and also felt her cheeks lit up in slight embarrassment when the android practically scolded and lectured her. But she couldn’t hide the small smile on her face)_.

Conbalt was sitting near his sister and watched the android treat her wounds, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder and smiled goofily when the said platinum-blonde ran her fingers through his hair _(he always loved pats on the head, but he loved it even more when it was from his sister)_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my violin actually broke. :(  
> nah, only the A string was pulled off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make the chapters longer, 'cause I sometimes don't like writing 3k words. It's short for my taste whenever I write it. Hopefully it will be longer the more I continue to write on this story!


End file.
